


Our Secret.

by VocConflagration



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Lights, M/M, Short, night fever, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: It’s short and it’s in a bit of a different writing style. Tell me what you think of it.It’s a short fanfic about dancing. Loosely based off of Luka Luka Night Fever





	Our Secret.

With an outstretched hand his offers me a secret. My heart thumping to the rhythm. Here, no one knows us.   
The lights show their colours through the humid air while the coy smiles and whispers grant them status. If it were any other day, I’d be studying with a mind unsettled with other desires. However, this eerily familiar hand will take me into a world lit up by my burning wants.   
A hand that belongs to none other than myself shyly encases the ecstatic one.  
Inching toward the lights, I wrap my arm around his slender waist. Earning a gentle touch back around my neck and shoulders.  
Suddenly the fantasy that deadfully existed inside the realms of my mind breathe. Life comes into my dreams and takes away all the darkness that I couldn’t have even imagine surrounded it. A thin layer of sweat can be spotted by my large encapitating eyes as we turn to face each other. Sweet smiles and his swaying hips almost stops all the light and music altogether.   
Light atmosphere fans over us and the fast pace motor beats of our hearts guides closer and closer. He’s staring into my eyes. I don’t want to look away. So I don’t.  
The electricity burns between us and I don’t think I can handle it anymore.  
It’s just the two us anyway. No one will know. It’s our precious secret.  
Magnetism. Our lips meet and the don’t disconnect for a while. The hum of the music chants us to keep going. My toes lift me up and increase the friction, lacing my fingers in his dark hair.   
It’s almost as if nothing else belongs here except us.   
My lips still tingles from the spice of the peers romance.   
“Kaito..”  
He looks at me, a small smile etched into his neon-lit face. Patience dancing with euphoria scents his breath as he-  
“Yes, Len?”  
I pull sway with him.  
“I like you.”  
“I know.”  
I wish he’d say it.   
But his pulse is all the reciprocation I need.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆

“I’m here for you. You don’t need any secrets with me, just live in the night.”

☆☆☆

Rose pink blushes swarm the nearby females, their hot fingers covering their lips and their secrets.   
Their lulling words echo in my brain like a mantra.  
“Do you think he would accept me?”  
The dark blue eyes peer at me with their own secret. Our secret.   
I look away. No one else knows.

☆☆

“Len”  
He purrs in my ear nuzzling close with hot patient breathe.  
The orangey light warms my neck, completely unexpected and invisible.  
“I love you.”  
It’s my hidden desires I share.   
It’s his hidden desires he shares.  
It’s our secret.

☆

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just new style please tell me thoughts.  
> Thank you.


End file.
